custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Legacy: Legacy of Mata Nui - Part I
Legacy of Mata Nui is the 0th episode in the Series BIONICLE Legacy. It covers the events after death of Helryx, and the great War for Mata Nui. Chapter 1 - Fortress Lewa was never happier that time, except the time Artakha transported him into his actual body from Tren Krom's body. He was captured by a village of Angry Agori and was almost eaten, almost burnt to death, and almost crushed by a giant rock, all were tried by the Agori for insulting their "God"'s house. But after a few hours, he was finally able to get out of that mess, and now, he was able to see the unknown Great Being's fortress. He hoped Helryx and the others would have better luck than him, atleast in identifying that great being. Lewa was a few meters away from the building, and he was seeing the structure completely. He would think of it as a castle than a fortress, since it's similarities with other castles he ever saw. It was fully maid from a greenish grey material, and that color wasn't Lewa's favorite, even though it was still green. It had a lot of windows, most of them big enough for a standing Toa to pass. On the other hand, most of them had bars and they were all maid out of a metal or alloy harder than Protosteel. On the upper parts of the giant castle, it had five towers, one of them strangely high, and that was the place the great being was held as a prisoner, for some yet unknown reasons. Under the watch of the towers, there were many bridges connecting the rooms and halls with each other. Most of those bridges were long, but only a few had extra support like pillars, and when first Lewa saw this, he thought how are the bridges holding such weight. At the bottom, there were a lot of pillars, holding the entire fortress together. If only one of them break, the entire castle would collapse on itself. And Lewa suddenly felt unsafe even by looking at the rusty old pillars. But, well, the fort was there forever, so why he should be scared. Suddenly, he saw something strange. Someone was down there. "Perhaps one of those psycho weird Matoran!" Lewa whispered (Lewa didn't know about Agori, so he called them Matoran, since they were quite identical in appearance). But there was something strange about him. He was doing something right next to one of the pillars, which was quite suspicious, especially in eyes of a Toa. So, Lewa decided to check him out. Lewa first took cover behind one of the other pillars, standing on one of a platform like thing used to hold a gargoyle like statue. Lewa then looked at the Matoran once more, noting that he was a Matoran, for a few reasons. Firstly, Lewa didn't see any brown Agori in the village, so he was a Po-Matoran. Second, the Agori didn't have any sort of Kanohi, while this one had a Kanohi, and if Lewa wasn't mistaken, the Kanohi was a Komau. He realized that the Matoran had two carvers, and he didn't put them down for... whatever he was doing. It was awkward, like the tools were fused to his hands. Then he realized something, he was sent to Karzahni, as the small Karzahni mark next to his Kanohi was the same mark used by Karzahni on the so called repaired Matoran. Lewa first though that Matoran was just a Matoran, but he wasn't. He looked very familiar, like he has seen him somewhere. Then he realized who the Matoran was; he was Velika, the Po-Matoran from Voya Nui. "But what a Po-Matoran from Voya Nui wants here?" Lewa asked himself, "And more importantly, how did he even get here so fast?" ---- "This castle looks bigger from inside than outside." said Helryx in an amazed voice. "We have been here for more than two weeks now, but I have never seen this door." Then Helryx pointed to a brown wooden door. "Looks that way." Said Brutaka in his usual cold voice. "But I think we should search the jungle for Lewa instead of searching the castle." "We are not even sure that Lewa even left the castle," Axonn replied, "He might be trapped in one of those traps we have already ran into." Axonn was right. They had already deactivated more than ten traps of different kinds while searching. Helryx was a Toa of Water and like most of the other Toa of Water, she had a blue armor. She wielded the great Kanohi Cementak, the Great Mask of Psychometry. Her weapon of choice was the mighty Water Axe, and a shield with two water balls which were Helryx' infinite water storage, the weapons that could only be created by the Great Beings themselves. She was also leader and founder of the Order of Mata Nui. Axonn was a mighty fighter, formerly guardian of the Kanohi Ignika, the legendary Mask of Life in the island Voya Nui. He was also a member of the Order of Mata Nui, and somewhat one of the most trusted members, atleast one of the most trusted by Helryx herself. Axonn's armor was silver color with some areas being dark red, like around arms and the legs. He's weapon was his giant two headed battleaxe maid out of Protosteel, and maid by a dead Nynrah Ghost. He wore the great Kanohi Rode. Brutaka was a powerful being, former wielder of the Kanohi Olmak, the mask of dimensional gates. He's olmak was partially destroyed, leaving only a piece to cover his face, allowing him to survive. Brutaka's armor was gold and blue, and he was a wielded a weapon unofficially called the Rotating Blade, created by the same Nynrah Ghost that created Axonn's axe, and later given to him by Axonn. He used to be mutated by the Pit Mutagen, but when they arrived there, his Mutagen was cured. Their theory was that Teridax didn't only sent them to here; he also moved them a few days later, when the battle was over. The three were walking were walking in a hallway of the castle, one level lower from the dungeon of the Great Being, which both the Mad Great Being and Tuyet were chained; they couldn't figure out why the Great Being was chained, but Tuyet was chained due to a failed attempt of killing Axonn by his (Axonn's) Axe, which she couldn't lift it because of the spell Nynrah Ghost putted on the Axe. They were still searching for Lewa, like they did in the past week. They all were worried, but they still knew Lewa; He wasn't a person to care about others be worried about him, and on the other hand, he was a powerful Toa, but was too reckless, and this usually gets him into trouble. "Only if I had my Olmak," Brutaka whispered, "I could've teleported us to him with ease." And Brutaka touched his face. "Why Artakha isn't able to repair my mask again?" "We've talked about this already!" Axonn replied, this time was really annoyed by Brutaka. He asked that question once a few hours, when he was awake. "He isn't able because his mask of creation seems to reject Artakha to access it ever since the once Teridax tried to steal when we were in that globe." "I hope that Mask don't get us in trouble because its feelings are hurt." Brutaka replied angrily, then added: "Well, I don't know about Artakha, but if I was the owner of that mask, I would've given it to one of those Ce-Matoran just to teach it a lesson." "Yeah, these Legendary Kanohi are really..." said Helryx, "well... sensitive for what they spouse to be... Simply masks." then she laughed a little and got serious again very fast. They speeded up after this, checking room after room, touching the walls for traps, and doing some other strange things to see if there are any other traps left. Behind one of the doors they opened, there was a round staircase. "Hmmm," said Axonn suspiciously. "Are we moving down?" Axonn asked this when they were walking down the stairs. "I think so." Helryx said, looking anxiously at Axonn. "Can't you see?" "But it seems we passed this door for four times now." Then Axonn pointed to a dark brown wooden door with metal barriers. "Yeah, you might be right." Said Brutaka. "But aren't we moving down the stairs, or are we moving at all?" "Strange," Helryx replied nervously, "Let's just go down a couple of more floors." As she said this, she rose her speed, and passed the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth doors, until Axonn tried to stop her. "O'right, Helryx," Axonn said, "Let's get back from this staircase loop, and it's starting to freak me out, and I know you are freaked out as much as I am." "I wish I knew what kind of illusion they putted us in." Helryx said and they started going up through the staircase. Oddly, it was just one floor until they get out of that infinite staircase. Which meant one can exit from the loop easily by going backward in the staircase loop. "I'll bring a couple of Ce-Matoran to investigate and deactivate this loop if I ever get the chance." Said Helryx, thinking about the loop they just passed. If they could just return to Xia, she could put this on the main entrance for the uninvited guests they usually have. ---- Lewa looked once more at Velika. He was going to tell the others and bring some reinforcement in case needed, but suddenly, he fell. The stone plate he was standing on suddenly broke and Lewa fell, and before he could control himself and open his automatic wings, he screamed and Velika noticed he wasn't alone there. So, Velika started running in the direction to the jungle. Maybe the Po-Matoran were the fastest people on ground, but they were no match of a speed of a master in sky. So, Lewa started to follow Velika, and Velika was captured very faster than Lewa expected. "Hello, Velika." Said Lewa. "You remember me, ha?" "How can I ever forget someone, Le-Toa Lewa?" said Velika in an evil smile and a scary voice, atleast in Matoran Standards. "So, I see you have noticed that I was there." "Yeah, Velika, and guess what? You are telling me why are you here right now?" "Oh, so you haven't checked my work of art? The thing that could will trigger a chain event which will eventually bring the world to its knees?" "What do you mean by that?" Lewa was starting to get worried. "Oh, Toa, you are surely just a poor little idiot, like all of those Matoran I worked with for the last 100 millenia." Then he took a look like he was feeling sorry for the confused Toa of Air. "You didn't look back when you should have the most. Now, first phase of my plan will succeed and if I just predicted members of your pesky order, they will be lost as soon as they here the greatest of the their members are dead." And when he saw Lewa's confused face again, he got more angry. "You poor Toa. Your tiny brain isn't able to understand that I planted a set of explosives on the pillars of that fortress you were so interested in." Then, suddenly Lewa, like was being hit by something twice the size of him, was blasted back by a powerful kick of the Matoran, when he saw Lewa was like being paralyzed, and then Velika started to move away. Lewa then moved back to the fortress to do something, not knowing that all was a part of Velika's plan. Exactly one minute later, the only thing left of the fortress was a pile of rock, and four survivors. Chapter 2 - BOOM! Axonn, Helryx and Brutaka just returned from that crazy experience, made surely by an illusion. They returned from searching, as their shift of guarding or taking a break was starting. Next search party was made of the last survived Makuta, Makuta Miserix and Artakha, but there was still time to they all talk with each other. Artakha was one of the earliest creations of great beings after the creation of Matoran Universe. He's armor was gray and green, and small areas being black. He's armor was the lightest armor ever created. He also wielded the Mask of Creations, one of the three known Legendary masks. It looked identical to the one of the last looks of the Mask of Life before fusing it to Vezon, since the Ignika took its appearance from the current look of the mask of creation. The mask used to glow in a gentle yellow colored light in normal conditions before, but now, it was silent like it was dead. He didn't carry a weapon unlike all of the members in that room but used to carry a giant hammer, which he lost it when trying to calm the both sides of the small fight during Reign of Teridax. Anyway he was powerful enough to take down Axonn, with or without his axe. Makuta Miserix was the last Makuta alive that wasn't Teridax, and the only Makuta not on the bad side. He's element was shadow, but he's element looks more like fire than his real element. He's appearance was more like a four legged Rahi than a Makuta, and he had a tail and two deer-like horns on his mask. He wielded the Mask of Mutation, a mask that can mutate its targets. He used to carry a staff, but he lost it during the fight in the Reign of Teridax. Vezon was a silver-colored Skakdi with a blank element, since he was just a copy of Vezok. He looked very calm, but was quite insane when you were talking to him. He had a tared black cape, and wielded the Staff of Fusion, atleast he used to, until he lost it in a dimension during his time wandering in the random gateways. He always talked about a Fenrakk (A spider-like Rahi he was fused to by the Ignika not long ago). He's job was to stare at a point for hours and whispering crazy things. "Well, I sense something weird happened today to you," Said Miserix in his natural selfish voice. "Truly was a hard day for all." "Why? What happened here?" Helryx asked. "Tuyet escaped," Answered Artakha, "but before she leave he ran into our crazy friend here, Vezon. Thankfully, he captured her for us." When Artakha finished, Vezon looked up and said: "I am NOT crazy." then he returned to his previous position. "Heh," Said Brutaka, "Two failures in a week, a new record for a Toa!" When he said this, everyone except Tuyet herself, the Great Being and Vezon, as he might have not even heard it. Instead, Vezon got angry and shouted: "BE QUIET! I'M THINKING!", Tuyet dropped her head, and the Great Being waved his head as he was disappointed, then suddenly, a rock was thrown at his head by the roof, which was alive since the Great Being was trapped there. But a sudden event, almost changed all of their moods; the entire building started to shake with a big sound of explosion. Then, the entire building started to collapse. Axonn was first to notice that the building is falling apart. "The Fortress is falling apart!" Axonn shouted to others, and then told Brutaka to use his mask to teleport them out, only getting the answer that the mask is broken. Suddenly everyone looked at Artakha, and Artakha figured the plan out. He tried to access the mask one more time, making it do the impossible; fixing Brutaka's Olmak. Then a blast of energy from Artakha did the work, and in matter of moments the mask was as good as new. But he couldn't do anything. As he blinked, he was teleported outside of the building, seeing the destruction from outside. Brutaka wanted to teleport back and teleport them all to outside, but before he even focus, the demolition was over, and the noise of stones falling on eachother was over. Brutaka, then, like a person who was hit from the back, fell on his knees. He tried to cry "NOOOOOO!!" But all he could say was a weak sound like "Ehhhh". He was just not worried about his friends; what would happen to the planet if they figure out Helryx, Miserix, Axonn, Tuyet, Artakha, Vezon, a Great Being and probably Lewa are dead? ---- Lewa tried to be as fast he could. He was ripping off the third explosive cube that was on one of the pillars. He didn't even know how many did Velika plant on the pillars, he was just trying to make the explosion smaller, and to make his friend survive it. As he flew to the last one, his time was over. It exploded, throwing a big piece of stone at him which it maid him unconscious and trapped him under the stone. As the Toa was waking up, he saw the worst scene in his life. The castle was falling, not only that, a huge boulder - big enough for Lewa to lift it by air blasts - was heading toward him, and his head was the target. "Why, great beings?" Lewa asked himself in terror, "Is this really my destiny? The destiny I had since I remember?" Then, right before the stone hit his head, he woke up again. This time, he wasn't in Bota Magna, and he wasn't seeing any castle being destroyed by a bomb that a Matoran has placed. Instead, he saw a huge hall, with a few Matoran around him. He suddenly felt all of it was a dream; from being a Toa to dying from being smashed by a stone. "What happened?" Lewa asked hardly, suddenly new pains were added to his body, from his throat. "Where am I?" "Greetings, fellow Toa of Air," said one of the Matoran around him, who was an Onu-Matoran unlike others who were mainly Fe-Matoran, "I am Mavrah, an Onu-Matoran. Welcome to your new home; the Red Star!" Lewa was speechless... Chapter 3 - Red StarCategory:BIONICLE Legacy Brutaka wasn't able to do anything. He was worried that what is the reaction of other Order members when they hear Helryx, Axonn, Miserix... and ARTAKHA. What happened to the all mighty Artakha? A minute ago, if someone would told him that they are going to die in next few minutes, he would answer him by telling that guy to cut low on the midday Wine. But now, the world will run into another war; this time between themselves. "Brutaka," said a familiar voice from behind, "What is the meaning of this?" The voice was owned by Axonn, but Brutaka just ignored it, thinking it was made out of his imagination. "Brutaka, get up, you must answer us that why have you done this?" No, the sound was real. Brutaka stood and looked back, surprisingly seeing Axonn, Artakha and... well, Tuyet. "I haven't done anything!" Brutaka replied to Axonn's question, "I didn't do anything. I didn't have the time. Before even focusing on the destination, I was teleported outside by something... or someone." He added the last two words with a gaze after a little delay. Axonn first scanned Brutaka's mind very carefully, and realized that Brutaka either wasn't lying, or he was able to actually conceal something from Axonn's Kanohi of the right, Rode. The chances for the first theory were more, as if Brutaka meant something, he either didn't teleport he and Artakha out, or he would teleport alone. When he was finished, he passed Brutaka and ran towards the the still structure. As Brutaka saw this, he looked at the fortress. There were still almost standing pillars; if just a step was taken wrong, they could fall and Axonn was running toward them. So, he opened a portal right in middle of Axonn's way, porting him next to Artakha. As Axonn saw this, he became extremely angry. "Why are you stopping me?" Axonn asked from Brutaka, "Can't you see? There may be still survivors... Helryx may be alive... Lewa..." "Do not go there, Axonn," Brutaka answered, "We have enough troubles here. You might get yourself killed by accident." "It's none of your decisions, Brutaka, I'm going there." "You may not go." Tuyet jumped in their conversation, hoping to stop them from fighting each other. "If you two are done worrying about a Mad good for nothing Great Being, a mad Skakdi clone, a mutated Makuta, a reckless mosquito and a breathing fish..." as she said this, she stopped Axonn from charging at her (as she insaulted all beings who were killed by that "accident") by creating a solider-than-rock water wall, "we have better things to do. The fight is already over. We must check on the other members, Toa, and Matoran." "I can't believe I am agreeing to the third greatest threat to the universe (after Makuta Teridax and the Mask of Life, Kanohi Ignika)," Artakha said while shaking his head. "but she is right. They are dead, and we must warn the others about the incoming trouble caused by death of Helryx." As Axonn tried to charge Tuyet again, he blasted him with a gentle tap to the air; this gentle tap was powerful enough to throw the mighty Axonn five meters away. "You have seen my point, Axonn? I know you don't usually hear this, but, don't let your emotions get the best of you." Tuyet smiled; not because she had a plan, because she was listened to after more than 5000 years, and by one of the greatest non-Great Being beings. "So, Brutaka," Tuyet said, "is your Olmak fixed after the events of five minutes ago, and more importantly, how far it can teleport us?" ---- Lewa was still speechless. He was wandering in the Red Star, being guided by Mavrah. He was keep going from passageways that looked like not even a Matoran could pass, while Lewa passed through very easily, and doorways that seemed even Kardas Dragon can pass through, but Lewa had to bow a little to not hit the roof with his head. In other words, that place was enchanted.